Timeless
by Reactionary Response
Summary: “Monster there is none, only a prince to carry thee away. ”Endymion proclaimed. “Princes are monsters.” She muttered. “Not this one, this is one you shall love,” he answered bowing low. The story of Serenity and Endymion
1. Chapter 1

The beautiful Moon was lonely.

It circled day after day, the empty darkness of space engraving craters in its exquisite marble. Teardrop stars littered the sky, for beautiful daughter Moon. Mother Sun wept for her daughter and gave her playmates; Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus. Soon the emptiness was filled with swirling, playful gas. And yet daughter Moon continued to yearn. So mother Sun gave her last gift, love. A planet with enough beauty to match her daughter. With brilliant blue seas, the hunter green forests, and all the colors blending together in harmony, son Earth was handsome. And daughter Moon shed tears of happiness so that her stars would show the inhabitants of Earth her love,

her guiding light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no matter how much I dream about, or think about, or pretend I do...**

**Song for the Chapter: The Pretender by The Foo Fighters**

* * *

Five shadows slowly climbed the hill of silver grass. With the soft breeze of night causing the grass to wave in welcome, but the sound of bells rang quietly, ominously, seeming to signal warning. The pale radiance of the flora dimly lit the five figures, their outlines glowing pearl against the deep midnight of the sky. Their walk was a stroll, leisurely meandering along the planet sands, until one stuck out its foot, tripping the other. In a seeming slowing of time, the figure plummeted to the ground, hands in front of its face, prepping for its fall. And as if with the stirring of wind the black ghost flipped its feet over its head until landing upright with arms outstretched.

"I feel like a fool," came the haughty muttering from the back of the troupe. With hair as silver as the grass and down to his back, he cut a dashing figure on landscape, a proud stance setting him apart from the rest, seeming to blend in with his surroundings, except for his attire. Breeches adorned with green and red argyle, shoes with small bells, and a cap with turrets, all marking him a jester.

"That'd be because thou art one!" Cried the tumbler. Though smaller than the other man, his stature was just as impressive. Instead of wiry, his costume strained to contain all of him, fitting him snugly enough to be painted. Cropped hair the color of corn fluttered in the wind and sharp black eyes pierced through the darkness.

"Must we always play these games?" Sighed another as he pushed up glasses made of thin wire. Intelligent eyes hid behind the thick lenses, a deep hazel that shifted with his emotions. Handsome features surrounded by hair as thick and beautiful as any noble women's was tied tightly into a tail on the nape of his neck, though some pieces had escaped their strangle to dance in the blowing air. His shirt hung loose around his lanky frame, and a belt of tough leather suspended his trousers.

Clapping the young man on the back, came forward the fourth shadow. Chestnut strands piled high on his head fell into his light indigo eyes. The orbs twinkled with unsaid merriment as he watched the blond frolic between the maroon trees of pink-topped leaves. His mirror image on the ground highlighted the shortness of his pants, for the outline of where the breeches stopped before his knee unlike below like the rest, was clearly visible.

Ahead of them lay a man almost completely shroud in black. He was lost to the dark of the night, and only the tips of his shimmering white mask and the trailing of his red velvet lined cape could be seen. Though he was not the tallest of the group his bearing was most regal, leading all of the men in the sense of one who was always followed. Arrogant was his stride as he quickly cut across the glittering grass sea, making his way to the radiantly lit castle in the distance.

Marble and limestone made up every surface of the citadel, letting the chimes on the men's feet rumble throughout the long corridors, but the sound died as it was conquered with the roar of the party within. Stairs came from the ceiling, offering the men glimpses of noble couplings slipping into more private quarters.

The courtiers were dressed extravagantly, each more outrageous than the next. The women were in rich colors, though fabric seemed to be in short supply. Gowns were cut into haphazard shapes, affording views of bare thighs or stomachs. Heels were dangerously tall, letting the ladies teeter after oddly dressed men. They were also in glorious colors, but their suits were slim fitting, and unlike their female counter parts each man was covered from his collarbone to the tips of his toes.

"There is no need for jesters here," snickered the stocky blonde to his violent eyed companion, "the nobles are entertainment enough." The two men chortled as they slinked into the Main Hall.

Filled with audacious shouts of sin and revelry the ballroom quivered under the sheer weight of personage. Immortals mixed with the fair-haired Lunarians, all-moving in tandem with the music. Feet intertwined, palms flush against one another, the room spun with the smell of sex. Dark corners were filled with indecent couples, and soft feminine giggles rose with the heat to the domed ceiling.

In contrast with the sterling outdoors, the room was bedecked with gold. Candles sat atop every available surface, sucking in dreams and allowing nightmares in the shadows. One woman ran from banquet to banquet, spewing the flames from her fingers, keeping the numerous tapers alight. Black hair flowed from the roots of her head, lightly skimming her backside and hiding the curve of her back, exposed by her violently red dress. The muscular blonde whistled appreciatively at the firewoman, taking in the fabric that covered only her breasts until coming to wind tightly around her lower half and reaching to the floor.

Their caped leader nudged him barely missing a woman with a glassful of wine. "Thou has no chance with such a creature, Jadeite."

"And why not, your majesty?" Petulantly responded the other man, stressing the title.

"Because thou art a fool." Glared the masked man until Jadeite turned his gaze back to the beautiful woman. "Besides she carries the mark of Mars, and an immortal," he continued, pointing to her forehead where the sign of the fire planet flashed as she lit a torch.

"What do I care for such things? I am fool!" Gaily announced his friend, who quickly scampered off after her.

"I believe we have lost him to the night" sadly declared the studious one, wiping his glasses against his patterned top. Before another had the chance to respond a goddess appeared before them. Her golden locks matched the cloth that haphazardly wrapped itself around her body, only covering her most intimate parts. It came down to almost create pants, flashing calf, knee, and thigh. And though she showed the most skin of any of the ladies it was not her flesh that enticed them, but the smell that radiated from her. Lavender swirled around them, pulling the men just an inch closer to the beauty.

"Buffoons! What shall I do with thee? Hanging about as if thou own the castle of the Moon! What would my mistress say if she say thee standing like madcaps without a wit. Hai, you are wits! Go, go!" Her blue eyes flashed with indignation.

"Dearest Aphrodite, I can do anything thou might need. Command me." Came the arrogant reply from the back of the band of men. Argent hair created a trail to her feet, ending in a puddle behind its owner as he bowed to kiss her knuckles. Her orbs softened as she met his gray gaze and aristocratic features.

"Come, Jester. I shall give you a special assignment," Venus replied, rising him with a finger under his chin, coming to tuck her arm into his.

"Not Kunzite too!" Cheered Nephrite, his violet eyes filled with stars and mirth.

"Surely if he can mind such good luck, so can all of us. Come, let us separate and find our own rabbit feet" The tuxedoed commander ordered.

"The chances of such are less than downing a bear in winter" stated the intellectual.

"Oh Zoisite, this here is the fellow who killed a bear as the snow fell. Do you not think he lay down with one in a female form?"

"Right you are, Neph. Right you are." Endymion mumbled cryptically as he disappeared in a swish of black cloak.

The deep color and crop of midnight hair stood out against the light of the planeterains. Men avoided the mysterious stranger and women stepped back to appraise his comely features. The crowd parted, whispers bouncing from one noble to the other, all at a loss of who could possibly be the man with brilliant blue eyes, and princely gait. He tried to loose himself among the herd, but only found that he each time he was afforded clear passage to the throne. And there, in front of the ornate chair stood an angel. Her hair was wrapped into golden balls, which then unraveled like thread and brushed the floor, shining like the flames that framed her face. And though he could tell her body was alluring by the cream dress that hung off her shoulders and cut down to her navel, he was most focused on her periwinkle eyes and rosebud lips. Pursed into a smile that was fighting to frown, they called to him, asking him to come closer, to claim them. He had never before felt such a primal reaction towards a woman. Back on Earth he was named the 'Prince of Ice' for he had shown no interest in the parade of princesses, duchesses, and whores that had been pushed in front of him. But this girl with the sweet eyes and sad mouth captivated him.

"Odango Atama." He whispered in her ear, curved and clipped with a moon earring.

"What monster of such a sort would call me this name?" She barked, turning indignantly. Endymion was struck by the crescent between the parting of her hair; the signature of the Moon Kingdom. He floundered for a moment, loosing his bearings. He brought a hand to his face, then remembered that he was disguised. War between Earth and the Moon meant nothing here. This was the time to revel, and he would revel in it. "Monster there is none, only a prince to carry thee away."

"Princes are monsters." She muttered.

"Not this one, this is one you shall love," he answered bowing low.

"How assuming! I should rather marry a fool than a fool like you."

"Lucky for you I am a fool, for I came here." Her look was questioning. "Never you mind, Odango Atama. May I have this dance?"

"I will never dance with someone who calls me such!" She spat while turning away and crossing her arms.

"Does your name affect your feet?" He questioned gaily, a full smile now upon his face. He had never sparred such with a woman, he was surprised at how much he enjoyed it, seeing as normally such comments would lead him to anger with his council.

"My feet are perfectly fine, though you should have no concern in them!" She trilled as she tripped while pulling him towards the twirling couples in the middle of the hall.

Calmly, carefully, as not to scare a frightened rabbit, he cupped her waist and clasped her hand. In the interplanteriary fashion he pulled her against him, trying to be close and yet not be inappropriate. But the distance did not seem to bother her, and looking around them he realized why. They were standing the farthest a part from each other, and the dances called for the two to move as one. She took a step in, shutting the gap between them. Midnight blue met sky, and they were stuck. Some force of centuries past sang between them, begging them to stay this way forever.

It was the warmth that struck him first. The sheer heat pouring from her hands into his aroused his senses until he was fully aware of only her. And on the wave of high temperature came the scent, as that of a clean summer's day on Earth. She was so foreign, one who could never belong to where he sprang from the very roots, yet she was the epitome of his planet, his life.

Her eyes were full of unshed tears, and he leaned down again whispering in her ear. "What is wrong, Odango?"

"Just now, I was thinking I wanted to see you." She whispered shyly. He smiled at her fear, and at the blush that stained her cheeks, at his own foolishness and hope.

"I too."

The great clock rang, its grand tower bell causing the sound to pulse through the hall. Pounding, it seemed to compress the couple into a magic moment before forcing them to separate. Then all the magic was lost to the light of the fire and reality. Endymion sprang from the princess and took only a second to see her, beautiful but eyes dry unlike he had imagined. Had it all been a trick of the light?

"I must depart." He bowed deeply as Kunzite apparited at his side. The leader of the Shineattou clapped a hand on his prince's shoulder, reminding him of his duties.

"Hai." She held out a hand devoid of rings and polish. Simple, but tiny, long digits fit gracefully into the palm of their male counterparts. Clasping her fingers the prince raised her hand to his lips.

An electric shock rain through the pair, traveling from lips to the toes of both. The princess's eyes widened, leaving the prince vulnerable to the magic locked inside her pupils. He was trapped. Staring through the soul of the girl he found a light he though that only existed upon the sun. Serenity too was immovable. She could not but help her gaze falling into the abyss that was his orbs. Once a deep blue, the pupils dilated until they became the black of infinite space. Intoxicating.

* * *

**AN: Hey there! This story is a real maturing process for me, so bare with spelling mistakes (Those are always pretty common...) and some playing around with formatting. Think of it as a fairy tale of the Grimm Brothers variety, with a little Shakespeare dialogue thrown in. **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

The corridor echoed with the clack of heels. Two women tripped and stumbled down the passage, both holding onto each other for support. One tread lightly, fearful of falling onto her partner and squashing her as a small bug under a large tapestry. Her tall frame wobbled back and forth, caramel curls swinging in drunken delight until she found her center of balance for a moment, only to begin the whole process over again. A long gown of hunter green chiffon swayed with her, the tight bodice and keyhole affording views that were only depicted in Earthly myths. Orange clashed with green as the other woman held onto her friend, moving back and forth as a cattail in the wind.

"My dearest Jupiter, I believe we have had a tad too much ale this night!" Giggled Aphrodite, her eyes slightly glazed. The Amazon's head moved with her body, a small shaking of the affirmative. The Senshi then both leaned in, caught each other's eyes, and burst into rolling fits of laughter.

"Oh, but Mars and Mercury will be so put out." Said the brunette as she caught her breath, clutching her sides, and placing her head between her knees to steady the spinning. Tiny tears of laughter squeezed themselves out of emerald orbs, as if escaping to breathe.

"Do not worry, dear friend. Mercury will not notice anything with the stars in her eyes." Came the delighted reply of Venus and she slid against to the wall to rest on the floor.

"Oh?" A dark eyebrow shot up in speculation.

"Why yes!" The blonde rolled onto her toes in a standing position to punctuate her point. "Dearest Mercury was, and is, wholly infatuated! And not with a book, mind you, but a living and-" Aphrodite paused, her brow wrinkling in frustration as she could not remember the word she was about to utter. "A living and…and…" She began an exaggerated pant, looking at Jupiter desperately, hoping her friend could somehow discern her meaning.

"Breathing!" Was the excited and helping exclamation.

"Why yes!" The shorter of the two snapped her fingers in recognition. The sound caused the two to blink rapidly, the ale slowing their minds and bodies so each reaction was heightened to the point of comical. Words had now begun to slur heavily and the women leaned heavily on each other so as not to fall.

"A living and breathing man," came the somewhat mumbled continuation "the one with the studious air and mischievous hazel eyes. Glorious hair too…"

"You sound jealous, little one."

"Why of course I am, dear Jupiter. What woman would not want to have such thick and beautiful hair?" Venus tried hard, in vain, to keep her eyes open and her mouth from a yawn, but it was impossible. The glossed lips open to let loose a yawn of epic proportions.

"Sleep must be calling to you, Venus. Have you not been up since the break of day, readying for tonight's ball. I know that my oven was fired from the very first birdcall. Why such an incompetent staff lurks inside the palace of the Moon I shall never know. By the Goddess, whatever could have gone wrong this day, did. But thank her for her most loyal and wonderful cook, the ambassador to Earth! Who would have ever believed? But Lord, Motoki was a wonder in my kitchen, and everything was quite fine in the end, don't you think? Venus?" Waiting for praise, Jupiter looked down to find her friend quite asleep on her shoulder. The blond was peaceful in her drunken stupor, the only sign of her normal vitality evident in the small snort between breaths.

Shrugging her shoulders, Jupiter swept the petite girl up into her arms and stumbled her way down the hall. The marble echoed every pressing of her heel, causing her head to pound. Her equalibrium did not fair much better. Jupiter kept tripping over imaginary cracks in the pale white limestone, imagining herself on a particularly difficult Senshi mission. The journey was strangling for the rounded ceiling seemed to close in on her with each step and the goddess in her arms became heavier as her eyes pleaded with her to close.

"I have bested men and beast, I will certainly not let drink get the better of me!" Puffed Jupiter. But the distance continued to stretch, longer and longer until Jupiter no longer knew if she was hallucinating or that she had never moved at all. Unable to think of another option, Jupiter placed her companion upon the ground and shouted to the empty castle.

"Mercury! Mercury! Mercury, where are you? Oh most darling Mercury, where are you hiding?" Jupiter spun in circles with her arms spread wide, the figures frescoed to the ceiling spinning in front of her eyes. Around, around, around she went until suspended for a moment before falling onto the floor in a heap.

A door opened and snapped shut. Quick, aggressive footsteps came to stop just short before hitting Jupiter in the face and giving her an eyeful of pale blue heels.

"Well you are certainly a sorry sight." Mercury pursed her lips. "What an embarrassment. I do not understand why you are allowed out of the kitchen at all. You and Aphrodite should both be confined to your rooms."

"How rude! We do not want to be like you, exiling ourselves to the library at every available moment." Giggled Jupiter. "And yet you still seem to catch a man before any of us! Do you spend your whole day reading on how to improve your feminine wiles?"

Mercury's cheeks flooded with color; spots of bright pink and light orange dotted her face. Her brow furrowed into a deep line over her eyes, creating a unibrow that Jupiter could not help but laugh at.

"I do not see what you find so amusing!" Mercury's high pitched shrill instantly sobered the warrior beside her.

"Oh no, dearest. My emotions are much more jealousy than some cruel intentions. Please, please do not be upset. It is simply the wine. The wine."

"You are repeating yourself, Jupiter."

"Well some things are just lovely to say twice!"

"I think you are ready for sleep."

"Sleep," came the mumbled reply.

* * *

**Hello there, haven't talked to you in awhile! So I've been inspired recently, but I know my track record for posting. I have now devised a plan: I will be writing weekly, but only little snippets of the story.. I will post them like thirty minute soap operas, hopefully leaving you with a few more questions than answers. Feel free to make predictions, comments, ask questions, or give critique. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
